everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Charming
'Elite Charming '''is a 2015 introduced character. He is the son of the prince and the princess from ''The Princess and The Pea. However, he was chosen to be the next King's Son in Diamonds and Toads. Considering his past relationships with the next older sister and younger sister, Todd and Megan respectively, he sides a Roybel. Character Personality * socially awkward * you now that thing people do when they accidentally splurt out something really secert there not supposed to talk about and they don't realize it till after they've sad it. ** thats elite Appearance he looks like a person Fairytale Princess and the Pea Basically theres this prince who can't seem to find a wife because he's unsure of there a real princess, because he has these beliefs that princess are skinny and pretty. That's why he doesn't get a wife, that makes sense. So this girl comes along and says she's a princess and needs to come in since its a a storm. Prince's mom decides to stack 20 mattress and 20 feather beds and place a pea under them. Cause only real princes are so sensitive they can feel pea's under their mattress. Apparently. The girl couldn't sleep that whole night because she felt the pea apparently and the two get married because of a pea. Isn't that nice. Diamonds and Toads Diamonds and Toads is ''the ''"Kind Sister gets reward, Mean Sister gets curse." You guys probably already know it, but I'm going to make you listen to Storytime with Grimms~ So you know the setup of the sisters. Kind is Beautiful, mean is ugly. There names might be Rose and Fanny but no one's too sure. Anyway, PossiblyFanny inherited her bitter and vainness from dear old mum, the Widow, and Widow favores PossiblyFanny over PossiblyRose. Also some versions say the younger daughter reminded her too much of her father or was her step daughter and was too much like her real mom. One day, PossiblyRose is out getting water and old lady comes around asking for water. PossiblyRose is like "Okay I'm nice and stuff so here.". Turns out Old Lady was a fairy who wanted to test some people's morals for some reason. Fairy blesses PossiblyRose, so that every word she speaks, Roses and Jewels fall from her mouth. Widow is exited when PossiblyRose comes home, and decided having two daughters that drop diamonds from there mouths isn't such a bad idea. PossiblyFanny is sent out to the well and is meet with a rich lady. When Rich Lady asks for water, PossiblyFanny denies cause she's got a fairy to look out for. Turns out Rich Lady was Fairy. Whoops. She curses PossiblyFanny, so that toads and vipers fall from her mouth. When she comes home, Widow is mad and sends Possibly Rose out, even though she's the one with Diamonds falling from her mouth...? Anyway, King's Son just happens to be around and says "hey look, cute chick with diamonds falling out of her mouth." And whisks her off. And then Widow gets fed up with PossiblyFanny and just sends her off to die in the woods. Isn't this a fun story; How does Elite come into it? Elite is the son of the past Prince and princess. However, he's older sister is destined to take over the destiny of the princess, being sent out in a storm at night to hopefully find a prince and do the story. Since they just had Elite sitting around as an extra charming, he was given the destiny of the king's son in Diamonds and Toads. Opinions on Destiny its awkward alright.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Roybels Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:The Princess and the Pea